1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic drag reduction apparatus for a trailer and more particularly to aerodynamic drag reducer which is secured to the lower end of each of the lower side rails of the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vast majority of tractor truck trailers have right and left lower side rails which extend longitudinally along the lower sides of the trailer to which the lower ends of the side walls of the trailer are attached.
As the trailer is being pulled by the tractor, the trailer is often subjected to cross-winds. As the air flow from the cross-wind passes beneath the lower end of the lower side rail on the windward side of the trailer, the air flow becomes turbulent which creates an aerodynamic drag on the trailer which adversely affects the fuel mileage of the tractor.